Heir to the Pit
by ELEV8
Summary: Well, what can I say, I am a bit overpowered, a bit too cruel and brutal, while being a softy to my wife and her young maidens, I am blessed by many, while being humbled before anything. I was supposed to be his son, until the bastard destroyed my family.


**Warning you are about to read a Dark/Evil Naruto x Percy Jackson Crossover. Naruto** ** _Will_** **my main focus character, not Percy. I have a very intriguing pairing for this, that i hope works ;). I got this idea from a regular PJO story that is called General of the Pit, which i loved as it was one of my favorite pairings, Percy x Zoe, but I don't know if this will be a NarutoxZoe or NarutoxGoddess.**

 **Not Goody two shoes Naruto, no this is a Dark and Cruel Naruto who enjoys the pain of his enemies, he may have a softer side towards family and loved ones, but don't forget about the darkness that lurks around him, paired with the mind beyond Joker and Riddler ...**

 **Disclaimer - Me, as in Myself as a human being, doesn't own anything in this story besides the ideas i get from my crazy brain**

Life was never easy, It was an everyday struggle to live to see the next day. Beatings, insults, slurs, discrimination was just the basics of it all, on his birthdays they would gather into what they dubbed as the daily _Fox Hunt._ He never understood it, but he endured it, but on October 10th, his birthday as well, was also the day the mighty Kyuubi was defeated by their beloved hero, or more known to the older generation as being sealed inside of a baby, yes a mere child. This child from the day of his birth was mentally, emotionally, and physically abused and tortured as if he was born from a demon itself. The boy himself was running from a mob on his birthday right now, seeming to be ahead by ten feet and dodging thrown projectiles that were thrown towards his lithe, but highly malnourished form.

"Get the demon!" yelled a woman with bright pink hair and emerald green eyes, as her face was twisted in sick glee at what she was doing, while the others hollered and bellowed in agreement with the women. Naruto turned right before sliding and ducking underneath the wall, as the mob ran past and he waited a good five minutes or so to make sure it was clear before coming out and taking the dark and less used alleys to get back to his apartment.

As he came to the last Alley way, he came to the sight of his apartment up in flames, where the only thing he had left of his mother was located in. So bursting out in a full sprint he was a blur to the civilians gathered around to watch the demon's home burn with sick glee etched on their faces. He had made it up the three flights of stairs and was already at the door, when he shouldered the door down with all his strength and being engulfed in a sea of smoke and flames. Making his way through the flaming apartment, he made it to the tiny bedroom where the door was slightly closed and seemed to be safe from the fire for now. Rushing into the room he slid to the floor on his knees as the smoke fogged his vision and got in his lungs, making his vision blurry with tears.

Breaking the floorboards up he pulled out a photo of a woman, before he pushed it into his pocket and looked back towards the door to see it block off by flames and looked towards the window to see another building's roof across from his room, which was probably a 10ft gap, or more, you never know. So backing himself towards the wall, he steadied himself and took a deep breath, before breathing out and snapping his eyes open which flashed a deep, endless abyss red before returning to the calculating blue they normally were, and taking off into a full sprint and tucking and diving out the window, while he rode the momentum and flipped with gravity and landed with a soft tap on the roof before standing up and straightening out his shirt. The wind blew and his spiky blonde hair swayed gently to the breeze as his blue eyes seemed to be dull as he unsealed a hoodie from the seal on his left shoulder and put the hood over his head to cover his face. As he looked towards his apartment he pulled out the photo once more and clutched it tighter to him.

In the picture, showed a beautiful woman, she had long, luscious. red locks and enthralling violet eyes, a cute button nose with supple pink lips that held a smile as she held her belly and seemed to be radiating pure joy and happiness within the picture. The reason was simple if you looked closer you could make out a bump around her abdominal area which indicated she was pregnant. The boy seemed to be looking at the picture so intently he didn't notice when a man had simply appeared behind him and had looked at the picture with something akin to longing, before placing a hand on the boy's shoulder making him tense up and clutch the photo tighter than before.

"She was such a pure woman..." the stranger said making Naruto look back towards the man to see he too had his face covered, but he felt connected to this man some how. This man had deep, malicious, abyss like red eyes that shines with untold power just waiting to be released. "She loved you so much, after she found out you were a boy she was searching for names all the time for you..." the man finished in a forlorn tone

Looking up towards the man he seemed to be just a stranger talking about his mother and her quirks, which meant he knew her when she was pregnant with him.

"You knew her?" Naruto asked, only to get a nod back as the man seemed to stand straighter for something.

"We are not safe here..." the man said quickly while looking towards his left and letting out a soft but deep growl "Sarutobi." getting Naruto's eyes to narrow at what the man said about the hokage. seeing as the man lied about so much to him already, but this man seemed to make the name seem soaked in acid or something. Coming into view with his hokage robes along with hokage hat on.

"Stop whoever you are and put the boy down!" shouted Sarutobi to the hooded man making the man tense just for a slight second before releasing a dark chuckle and flashing his eyes making the hokage step back for just a second because he allowed the man to see his face and shocked him to see who he saw.

"No... you're supposed to be dead..." whispered Sarutobi "We... we made sure of it..." He looked like his world was about to come tumbling down, only to see those malicious red eyes take in his despair like a dessert.

"Goodbye Sarutobi." the man said before they both disappeared in a swirl, leaving a man in anguish.

* * *

Naruto looked down at himself noticing he was healthier than he was than before and was also dressed in a long-sleeved buttoned-up shirt, which was a deep royal purple with gold lining and black buttons, he was also wearing black anbu pants with tapings over his left knee and both his ankles, and lastly, a pair of form fitted, steel toed, silver combat boots.

"Ummmm, t-thanks sir." getting the man to frown under his hood and sigh. Reaching up with his hand, the boy seemed to flinch away and for a moment he was hurt his son was like this because of that bastard Minato, before he remembered that after what he did, if his son accepted, than his son will be better after this. Putting his hand on Naruto's head and ruffling it affectionately, he used his other to take off the hood to reveal his face.

The boy gasped and went to his photo and unfolded it once again to show the same man next to the woman. He had untamable silver hair, deep red eyes, a straight nose and a chiseled jawline. He had a large smile and his eyes held joy that you think wouldn't be held there, for he seemed like a man of hatred. He was built tall and broad, and you could tell that he held power in his finger tips by the way he held himself. Looking back up he seemed to be confused for once in this entire ordeal that has occurred throughout the day.

Waving his hand and conjuring two armchairs to sit in making the boy wide-eyed at the feat the man just did, before regaining his wits and sitting in the chair and listening intently towards the man. who seemed to have conjured a drink for him while the man sipped on the alcohol and swirled the contents around in the cup.

"I am Tartarus, a Primordial and your true father, but before you ask questions let me explain everything first and foremost." Tartarus said while shooting a light glare at seeing Naruto about to speak and then continuing. "Me and your mother were the best of friends, ever since I came to your dimension in my mortal form to have a new adventure. When I came I did not have all of my powers, but that didn't mean i was weak, than after being there for less than a day I ran into your mother and ended up saving her life after following the red pieces of her hair. Me and your mother just bonded after that and there were many people not happy about that, which in turn got people to act against us in the shadows and the open." He finished with a sigh.

"The fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze was an envious bastard, seeing as he had all the girls after him, but he still wanted more, so he wanted Kushina for himself and did everything to get her and one day found out I was a primordial, but in mortal form and devised a plan to take my power and seal me, but at the time your mother was pregnant with you, our son and for once I was truly happy and let my guard down and was tricked by the third hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi and then it was Minato who came up with the way to seal me, but their was a crack in the seal formula that took awhile to break before I could even attempt to get out." He stopped and took a huge gulp and seemed to have tears in his eyes before continuing. "After they sealed me they had sealed off Kushina's memory and will and Minato placed a seal over her stomach that changed the DNA and appearance of the child she was holding." He finished making Naruto get tears in his eyes as he stared at the woman in the picture, his mother, had lost her free will and most likely was used by that bastard and he looked like him because that bastard wanted him to.

"Sir, is their anyway I can not look like the man who did that to my mother?" Naruto asked timidly getting the man to sigh and lean forward and look at Naruto.

"Naruto, you are my son, so, no sir stuff and if you will have me as your father than I will unlock your true appearance and take away the ability restricting seals placed upon you." getting Naruto to go wide-eyed and get tears in his eyes before barreling into the man and hugging him tightly. Wrapping his arms delicately around his son's frame, he vowed he would give his son the world if he pleased, for it was the most he could do for him after what he had to endure in that hell.

"Now to truly accept me as your father since Minato did what he did, you will have to drink my blood to awaken your dormant DNA per say." making the boy nod slightly and watch as the man, no, his _father_ , slit his wrist as the silver blood poured into a conjured chalice made from his father's powers, just like the arm chairs they were in. Tartarus handed the chalice to the boy that held silver blood within it, before gesturing to drink it. Taking a breathe in than letting it out, he gulped down the silvery liquid, that had an amazing taste and it did something that fueled his taste-buds and his very being with power like never before. As he collapsed onto the ground Tartarus watched as his son's body went through changes and cleansing him of that bastard Minato's DNA and putting his DNA back. The boy grew in height by at least 5 inches, his muscles seemed to be reforming and becoming denser along with his bones, while his hair changed to a crimson red with silver highlights and when his eyes snapped open they seemed flash the deep red once more before changing into the violet color of his mother with a deep red circle around the outer rim of his eye. Walking over and picking up Naruto he started heading towards the room he had made for his son. Looking down and seeing the boy staring at him, he spoke something that got a grin from Naruto.

"I am going to train you and help you grow into what you should be and I would like it for once your training is done to be the general of my army." He stated to the child with a slight smirk on his face as the boy seemed to be in awe at the opportunity to be trained and made a general of an army, but he would nip that in the ass real quick. "But, you have to work hard and train hard to prove to me that you have earned the right to be called a general otherwise I will not allow you to rule as my right hand and General of my army ." he stated firmly while reaching the door to his son's room and heading in and setting him under the covers, while he looked down to see the boy in deep thought. His son looked up at his and he stifled a gasp at seeing the same determination that his lover Kushina showed his her violet colored orbs whenever she really wanted something done.

"I will train myself to be the best father!" the boy exclaimed while bringing his fist to his chest "but I would like two conditions to be allowed, if I can?" he asked timidly, but with a dark look in his eyes, before getting a gesture to continue. "I would like it for when I am trained and ready that you allow me to take my revenge on Konoha for what they have done to me." he said with his eyes flashing the deep abyss red, making Tartarus release a dark, but amused chuckle as his red eyes showed delight at what his son said as he nodded and gestured for the next condition. "And if I am to be your general than I do not want to be kept in the dark with information and if it has anything that's involved with me to be known." Naruto finished as Tartarus weighed the pro's and con's and decided to be honest with his son. "Agreed" was his simple answer as Naruto relaxed and closed his eyes and drifted off into Morpheus' realm.

Ruffling his son's hair lightly before turning and exiting swiftly, as the door closed with a soft click.

 _'One day Kushina, we will have you back with us even if we have to go through the Shinto Deities themselves'_ thought Tartarus with a determined, but dark look across his face.

* * *

 **Timeskip 3 Years - Age 10**

* * *

Naruto was already near the end of his katas by the time his father came into the room and stood there and watched as his son went through his Swirling Whirlpool katas into the Strong Fist katas with fluidity and grace of a master, seeing as he used a hybrid style of fighting, which consisted of being nimble and strong, but you needed to flow with the fluidity of water also. Afterwards his son unsealed a silver bladed-scythe, that was made of metal only gained from Tartarus. It was a magnificently crafted piece of weaponry, it stood at 7 feet tall and was perfectly balanced for the boy as well. As Naruto started flowing through his style, he noticed that his son was efficient and brutal, but even knew when to be silent, but swift with a kill, because the way the boy practiced was as if their were opponents actually there and due to his son's power, he created mere shades to be fought against, which he himself saw as well. Smirking proudly at his son's show of progress he couldn't be happier at the show he saw and this was only the beginning.

"Naruto." Tartarus spoke making the boy stop and look towards the man as he came over towards his father, he looked quite upset to be interrupted in the middle of his scythe training, but Tartarus didn't let it show that it bothered him or that he cared about his son being upset and continued talking knowing he had his son's attention. "It is time you are to receive trainers from the very elite of the Titans, while I also pulled in a few favors for you to be trained by some others as well and to receive a few blessings." he said getting the boy to go wide-eyed with an excited grin on his face at the prospect of more training.

"Who shall be my teacher's father?" Naruto asked, confused at who would be teaching him for the next few years.

"I was able to get you Oceanus, Titan of the Ocean and Lord of the Sea, who agreed to give you his blessing over water and teach you everything he knows about it, and after him I got my sister Nyx to teach you in the art of seduction, manipulation, and so much more..." Tartarus finished with a sinister chuckle as he grabbed Naruto and put him to sleep as 5 other beings flashed in, 2 which were silver and 3 of which were gold.

Standing there was a woman with hair as dark as night itself and her dress was void black, mixed with the colors of a space nebula, as if galaxies were being born in her bodice. Her face was hard to see except for the pinpoints of her eyes, which shone like quasars. Her body was voluptuous and seemed to have curves in all the right places while she came over and held the sleeping child's hand, this was Nyx. As she brushed her hand across Naruto's forehead, he still seemed to flinch away from the touch instinctively, this brought tears to the primordial who has been an aunt to the child for the past three years. Coming over behind the woman, was a womanly figure wearing a cloak made of black dirt that churns and shifts, as well as a veil made of dust. Behind the veil is a pale face that appears to be asleep, yet she seemed to know where she was going. Coming to a stop right behind the woman and putting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing as a sign of comforting.

"Gaia when will we be able to get all the blessings for Naruto..." Nyx said as Gaia seemed to be silent, as a sigh was heard from behind them. A huge man, much larger than the rest, with the upper body of a tall and muscular man, with a long green beard and hair, along with the horns of a bull, this was Oceanus. The man next to him was Prometheus who was in a toga, he wraps his hair around in a ponytail, and has multiple deep scars on his face, as if from vultures.

While the two men were standing back, a woman with long flowing silver hair and pure silver eyes began walking quietly to the child's side, she had a supple and toned body which had a silver dress that showed a modest amount of cleavage and she was barefooted as she came and held the child's hand as well, she was the Titan of Darkness and Mysteries, but also she was the original moon deity, Phoebe. She laid a kiss on his forehead and whispered something in a language that made everyone look over, but the only one who didn't understand was Prometheus seeing because he wasn't taught the language.

"You realize what you have done Phoebe..." Oceanus said with a sad look on his face, as Gaea and Tartarus seemed to be staring at her, while Nyx was apathetic towards her and still focused on the child, and Prometheus was lost at what was happening.

"I know what I have done, and as you know I am able to see the future to some extent and let's leave it at that..." She said while she was still focused on Naruto's face, while she brought her hand up and stroked his cheek. "I sense he will be stronger than we can imagine, so we must make him humble before arrogance takes front and destroys everything he is." She spoke while getting a nod from Gaia, Tartarus, and Oceanus. Prometheus still seemed confused on what the hell just took place, but decided to do his part and get out of this nut house, so with a snap of his fingers a greyish-brown beam of power came and hit the boys sternum and traveled to his brain making him grunt in pain from what Prometheus did.

"He should be as you asked, Clearer thinking, faster recall, and more honed reflexes, and I also fixed any brain irregularities... so I'll be on my way now." Prometheus said while looking at each of them and only getting a nod from Tartarus, he flashed out.

"Tartarus, I may be able to sway the moon to be on our side..." Phoebe said quietly as she stroked Naruto's face. "Plus she could make as an excellent queen for your son." Tartarus looked as if he was gonna die of joy from what she said.

* * *

 **Timeskip - 10 Years - Start of a Myth**

* * *

"Men are always the same..." Whispered a tall, graceful, and gorgeously beautiful woman, who has dark brown eyes, a slightly upturned nose, copper-colored skin with tears running down her cheeks, as she watched a man with the coat of the nemean lion on his back and a golden apple in his hand, with the sword she gave him that took her powers and Immortality.

"I wouldn't say the same, princess" came a soft voice to her left, that soothed her for a second before she panicked at someone being near her and not knowing.

"Whh-" was all she got out before a hand was clamped on her mouth and she felt the hand move her head and bring her eye to eye with the most enthralling eyes she seen, violet colored eyes with a swirl of red that was like a whirlpool. She saw **[Think Aizen's hair, Bleach]** slicked back red crimson hair with silver streaks every so often and a lone strand of silver hair going down between his nose. He brought his hand up and made a shushing gesture and pointed towards the guy and towards himself twice before she got what he was implying and started shaking her head violently, but he was already gone.

She watched as the man appeared in front of Hercules and exchanged some words and she seen that Hercules was sent into a blind rage by what the man said and she watched as he dodged effortlessly and stopped her sword with his hand and yanked it out of his grasp. Kicking Heracles in the middle of his sternum while he followed up with a spinning air kick to Heracles jaw, sending the man flying like a ragdoll through the trees.

"Wow so this is the great Heracles... Pathetic." the cloaked man said as he turned and walked with the sword still in his grasp towards the woman, again as thunder rumbled in the sky, but he didn't mind it or care for it, as he continued his powerful strides towards her. He stopped right infront of her and started looking her over for injuries and she was confused, who was this man, why was he here, and most of all why help her?

"Who art thou?" whispered the seemingly strong girl from what he could tell in a defeated voice, as he willed the sword back to it's hairpin form and tucked it into the girl's hand. He sat down in front of her and lifted her chin up to make her eyes meet his, where she was flashed a small but warm smile, as he brushed back a lock of her black hair behind her ear and she had this feeling of security and warmth with him, that no one not even her own family could come close to matching.

"Now come along princess, I'll take you somewhere safe." the man said and she believed his words fully even knowing he could be an enemy, but she followed as they stayed in comfortable silence with one another. They had emerged into a clearing where she saw a lady with auburn hair and various girls in silver and green coats, with a knee length chiton underneath them.

She saw that the woman had silvery-yellow eyes and an aura of a god making her immediately bow when the woman's gaze locked onto her.

"Naruto, who is this maiden you have brung?" Artemis the goddess of chastity, virginity, the hunt, the moon, and the natural environment asked with a puzzled look on her face why her lover brought a young maiden who seemed to be a Hesperid, who had been recently banished, to her camp. Looking at Artemis, he seemed to tilt his head as if asking, if he really needed to explain himself, as she delved into their mental link and saw what happened and immediately was over by the young maiden who was still bowing.

"Thou doth not be afraid, for a maiden with no home is alway welcome among thine's home of the hunt." Artemis said with passion as Zoe looked up in surprise and gratitude for she knew of the hatred between Gods and Titans, so to be accepted so kindly by one was the greatest gift she could of asked Khaos for. Turning to the man, she bowed lowly as a gesture of gratitude.

"Thine savior, if thou shalt ever be anything you need from thine, then doth be afraid to ask." She said with a cracked voice at being offered such a home by two strangers and one happened to be a Goddess.

"There is only one thing i ask of you young maiden..." he paused and looked at her before going with such passion "Start a myth of my triumph over Hercules, and let it be known the Skiá tou Thanátou- **Death Shadow-** watches this hunt and the maidens among it, this is what i ask of you young maiden..." she was awed that was all he wanted, but bowed low and graciously accepted.

"I shall be before you soon, for now just let them know you are a young maiden brought by Naruto." Artemis stated before she turned to Naruto as Zoe went to the other female welcoming her with open arms. Walking towards the the man, Artemis seemed to have a little sway in her step as she approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck, while his wrapped around her waist and his hands settled on her plump cheeks, which he kneaded getting a soft moan of delight from her.

"So what am I getting this time Arty~?" He said as he leaned next her ear and nibbled it. before he found her blowing on his ear and whispering something that made his entire Immortal life.

"To lay with your future queen~" before she flashed into his temple in Tartarus, which he followed with a goofy lovestruck grin on his face.

"Damn do I love that woman!" he yelled to the skies getting it to rumble and his grin get wider.

* * *

 **So I had this in my head for the longest time and i finally finished chapter 1. Hope you all like it cause i will most likely have the second chapter in a month or two, but it could be shorter if i find the inspiration from somewhere.**

 **Ja Ne,**

 **MrJxS**


End file.
